Dying Night
by PomRocks16
Summary: When Skipper developes an unexpected disease during a mission, will he push through it and survive? Or will he plumet even deeper into his death bed on a Dying Night? contains some violence bad languge, and character death, and will once again not affect any of my future fanfics.
1. Gashes, Wounds, and Cuts

Skipper took a sip of his fish coffee from his favorite mug. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. "Time to wake the others up." He said to himself as he got up from the concrete table he was sitting at. "Up and atom boys!" he called as he finished his coffee. The team got up groggily. It was half an hour earlier than usual.

"Ugh, Skipper, why do we have to get up so early?" groaned Kowalski as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and shake off the remaining sleep inside of him.

"Because, there's been a complaint that Elmer's friend, Dave, is running loose in the park, and has been looking for some grub here in the zoo!" Skipper answered sternly as glared at his soldiers.

"You mean that large and rather intimidating Great Dane with the spiked collar and white fur with black spots?" asked Private as he became more alert.

"No, the pretty poodle wearing a hat made of apricots!" Skipper answered sarcastically as he threw his flippers into the air while waving them. Private looked to the ground dully.

Kowalski pulled out a large chart out of nowhere, and began to explain the plan that they had disgust the night before. "We'll have to find the dog and surround it on all sides, Rico, that's when you'll hack up the knock out gas, we'll be wearing gas masks, so we'll be unaffected by it. Then, as soon as Dave is unconscious, we'll bring him to the humane animal shelter that's two block away from this zoo, seems easy enough." Kowalski grinned at his bold plan and statement.

"Alright then, let's roll men!" said Skipper as he signaled them to belly slide out of the HQ. They got into their fighting stances as they glanced around the zoo perimeter.

"Nothing yet." commented Kowalski briefly. Just as he did, a large shadow stood over them. A single sliver of drool fell on Skippers beak. Annoyed, he flicked it off, but to no avail. A thick sort of saliva fell on him like rain as Skipper looked up along with the rest of his team. A large, muscular, white Great Dane stood feet above them. Black splotches covered his body, one over his right eye, three on his thigh, one on his left ear, a couple on his tail, and many on the pads of his paws. His spiked collar seemed to increase his vicious image as the silver blades stuck out of the gray strap along his neck. Two thirds of a metal chain hung from the collar as it dangled on his chest and rattled as his lips pulled back into a demonic and psychopathic laugh, it looked as if it had been forcefully ripped off of the other part of the leash, or chain.

The foam in his mouth ceased as he retracted his claws and began to shake and shiver, as he growled and spit into the air with a wild swing of his head. The fur on his back and shoulder blades stood up and vibrated along with his body as he got into an attack position. He snarled as his flaming red eyes sparked and became just mere dots as they widened. His teeth revealed themselves as he snapped his jaws in mid air, trying to show off the strength, force, and speed his muzzle could posses.

Skipper stepped back a little as he starred into the crazy eyes of the dog above him. He shook his head in realization as he began to attack. Kowalski tried to confuse it with many different movements all at once. Private twirled in between its feet trying to disorient it. Rico just tried full on attack mode by impulse. Skipper kicked its legs and clung onto its head as he tried punching it. Kowalski flung a firm rope over its body as it fell near Private, he grabbed a hold of it as he threw it to Rico, and then to Skipper as they tied Dave down. Dave howled as he dug his large claws swiftly into Skippers left side as he pulled him in and clamped his jaws on his right flipper. Skipper yelled in pain and agony as he struggled to speak, he motioned for Rico to hack up the sleeping gas. Skipper pressed his mask against his blood stained face as he shut his eyes tightly, hoping for the dog to release its powerful grip on him.

Dave's eye lids began to fall as he opened his muzzle in a large yawn. Skipper gasped as he tumbled out of the dogs strong paws.

"Skippah! Are you alright?" asked Private as he helped his leader up.

"Yeah, just fine." Skipper choked out as he tried to keep his balance.

"Skipper! We have to bring you back to the HQ! Those wounds could be serious. Rico and Private can bring the dog to the shelter and I'll bring you back to HQ!" Kowalski offered a wing around his leaders shoulder as Skipper limped away gasping for breath with him. He couldn't disagree because he couldn't even walk by himself. He knew it would be a long road to recovery…


	2. Probabilities

Skipper ran his flipper through the stitching marks on his side. He then rubbed the bandages on his right flipper. He winced. He could still feel the cold, sharp, and jagged teeth snapping down on his bone,

grinding as his shoulder blade and tearing at his flesh. Kowalski walked out of the lab holding some test tubes and other various medical tools and supplies as he pushed along a turquoise cart containing suction cups and more bandages. Skipper tilted his head to the side in confusion as Kowalski started placing the items and the cart near the concrete table Skipper was standing besides.

"I need to do a few more tests on your injuries to see if they're infected or not, it's no biggy, I just need some saliva and blood samples and-" Kowalski was cut off by Skipper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blood tests? Kowalski, you know how I feel about injections!" Skipper yelled as he jumped back.

"But Skippah, it's for your own good…what if you do have an infection?" Private asked with watery eyes as he glared at his leader. Skippers frown subsided as it became filled with pondering. The little penguin really cared about him.

"Fine, but only this once, no other exceptions!" grunted Skipper as he crossed his flippers on his chest.

Kowalski grabbed an empty needle and tapped it lightly as he stuck it carefully into Skipper's right flipper. Skipper gasped as he shut his eyes. Private stood next to him and offered a comforting flipper on the shoulder. Skipper looked to him with confidence. Something about Privates naïve nature just made him smile whenever he was near. Private was like a son to him. He couldn't just let him down. Not now, not ever.

Before he knew it, the injections were over, and the tests were done. Now he could finally get back to his regular schedule. He headed topside for some training, with Rico and Private trailing along behind him. Kowalski stayed back and examined the blood samples.

Skipper began with a few kicks, and punches. He felt great. Never better. And for a moment, he felt alive, but shortly after, that moment ended.

A wave of nausea washed over him. He began to get delirious as everything around him fell to pitch black. The whole world was spinning, and he had no idea why. Reality cracked as he fell upon the floor, unconscious. The last thing he heard was his name being called by his two teammates in panic…

Skipper woke up with the sight of Private, Rico, and Kowalski at his sides. He was lying in a mini, hospital-like bed in Kowalski's lab.

"Skipper, are you alright? You fainted in the middle of training!" Kowalski reminded him.

"Yup!" Rico agreed as he vigorously shook his head.

"Nonsense, I'm fine! Besides…it was probably just something I ate! I am fully battle ready!" Skipper reassured, trying not to worry his team, especially Private.

"Um…Skipper…that might not be entirely true as you think…" Kowalski said lowly as he turned pale.

Skipper, Private, and Rico became puzzled as they each starred at Kowalski.

"Um…what do you mean Kowalski?" asked Skipper nervously while faking a smile.

"…Well…according to the blood I took from you…it's infected with…" Kowalski stopped, unable to look his leader in the eyes to give him the news.

"Well, what is it!" yelled Skipper as he slapped Kowalski back into reality.

"Well…signs point to the fact that D-Dave might have been infected w-with…Rabies…" Kowalski stumbled until he finally choked it out.

"Um…ok…and rabies is?..." Skipper asked.

Kowalski gulped before answering, "I don't know much, but it's a disease transferred by bite, or saliva, the virus travels to the brain and causes it to swell. It pushes the brain to its final limits…insanity. Rage will take over, then follows sickness, and then soon after…death…," Rico gasped as Kowalski finished, "I'm not familiar with any of the symptoms, but any abnormalities should be reported right away."

"S-so you're saying that Skippah might have r-rabies?" Private gazed at his leader with fright and concern.

"Don't worry Private, I doubt that crazy dog had rabies, it was probably just extremely hungry, or angry. And besides, even if he did have rabies, my mind is stable enough to stay sane…or what I call sane at least." Skipper tried to console. It still didn't make Private feel better.

"That may be correct because of the fact that we don't have Dave's blood samples or spit samples to prove he had rabies." explained Kowalski as he lightened up a tad.

"Exactly, so rabies isn't even a probability for me!" said Skipper, thus calming everyone down. "Now, after this long day, how about we all go get some snowcones!" exclaimed Skipper as Rico echoed happily and belly slid to the park.


	3. Rolemodels with Lies

Skipper awoke the next day feeling tired and drowsy, which, in his case, normally didn't happen. He always got up early. He didn't ponder it much as he got up from his bunk and began making himself a cup of fish coffee. As soon as it was done, he swirled the fish tail around as he began to sip.

Something strange happened when he attempted to gulp it down. The back of his throat burned and his reflex caused him to violently spew out the coffee. That was definitely strange. Maybe it was too hot? He placed his flipper on the side of the mug to feel its temperature. It was barley warm. Then what had happened? He tried again. The same thing occurred. He began to get agitated.

After a while, he sat down because of how nauseous he was getting. His head pounded in his skull as a storm of a headache formed. He thought he was just getting the cold or something as he got up and approached the bunks. "Men, rise and shine for some early training!" he commanded as his team jumped out of their bunks, seemingly at full alert.

"Good morning Skippah! Are you feeling better than yesterday?" asked private thoughtfully as he saluted his leader.

"Never better Private!" Skipper smiled as he led the team out of the hatch to train. "Kowalski, you're with Rico, Private, you're with me." Skipper pointed as Private waddled next to him to train.

Private through in a few good kicks, and a lot of great punches, and he dodged Skipper quit easily. This wasn't normal.

"Skippah, are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Private once again as his grin turned into a concerned frown.

Skipper couldn't answer, he felt himself getting hot, burning up, getting dizzy, almost suffocating under all of the heat. Everything again turned to pitch black as he blacked out.

He awoke in his warm bunk, with Private at his side along with Rico and Kowalski.

"Skipper, what happened?" Kowalski asked as he once again brought out the testing cart.

"I-I don't know…you tell me." Skipper tried to keep his cool, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it. His gut was telling him, and heaven knows his gut is never wrong.

"Well, it seems that you fainted again, I think it might be some sort of flu, but I have to research it a bit more." Kowalski responded as he drew some more blood from his leader's wing. Private held the other as he tried comforting Skipper. It seemed to have worked, Skipper didn't even wince.

Rico stood from afar watching, as much as he hated to admit it, he hated the sight of blood, especially if it was from his fellow teammate.

Kowalski walked away into his lab to study the samples again, to see if there had been any recent changes or abnormalities that had occurred in Skippers bloodstream since the bite. Rico had clarified that he was going topside for some more training alone.

Private insisted to stay with Skipper until Kowalski came back with the results. Skipper was like a father to him, and he couldn't just let him fall at his hour of need. He felt like he had to do something, but since he didn't know how to handle things like DNA, all he could do was stay with Skipper the entire time until his recovery occurred.

"Skippah, why'd you lie?" asked Private dully.

"W-what do you mean Private?" asked Skipper nervously.

"This morning, when I asked you if you were alright, you said "Never better!" but you did feel sick. Why" Private repeated with detail as he glared meaningfully into Skippers eyes.

"Well, truth is, I want to be your role model, the person you look up to, but how can I do that if I'm here resting in bed being lazy over something that might not even be that serious." Skipper explained as he looked to the ground shamefully.

Private smiled as he responded, "Skippah, you already are my role model, and nothing can ever change that! I think you're the bravest penguin alive!" He pulled Skipper into a tight hug. I hug that was much needed.

Normally Skipper wouldn't allow this, but in this case, he let it slide. "Thanks Private" he said as he continued hugging him.

Just then, Kowalski came into the room. His face was in pure shock. His expression made Skipper very uneasy as he hugged Private tighter and sat up in his bunk, as if using Private as a stuffed animal. Private didn't mind, he was just interested in Kowalski's analysis.

"Um, Skipper...it seems you've got a major fever coming up, the signs are really fuzzy, but if I'm correct, you may have Pneumonia. It's a highly contagious disease, sort of like an advanced version of the flu." said Kowalski.

"Well, just tell me, am I going to live through it?" asked Skipper plainly as he released Private, not wanting to give him his sickness as well.

"Well, with the right medication and proper bed rest and care, you should be just fine." Kowalski reassured as Rico popped through the hatch to hear the news.

"Aright then, case closed." said Skipper as he lay back down.

"OH, let's watch a movie!" Rico said in his regular vocals that only his teammates could understand.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Kowalski as he grabbed the remote and told Private to surf through the channels and not choose anything ridiculous like the lunacorns.

He went into his lab and came out holding three blue fabric masks and handed one to both Rico and Private, and then himself as they each placed them on. Skipper looked puzzled.

"There, this should keep the infection from spreading, thus enabling Skipper to watch the movie." Kowalski smiled as he motioned for their leader to join them on the couch. Skipper slowly got up and sat next to Private as the movie started. Private had chosen a comedy, which everyone seemed to enjoy. Even Skipper, who's feathers were getting messy as Private snuggled up into them. It was great to know that he didn't have to avoid his leader to stay healthy, that would crush him…


	4. Nightmares and Denial

_Skipper was foaming at the mouth, his white feathers were now dull and grey as he glared in the mirror in front of him. His face was sweaty and stained with saliva and tears. His neck was chained onto the back of his bunk, his wings and legs sprawled across the edges with a silver chain. They rattled as he struggled to escape. _

_Out of nowhere, he heard a faint muffled whimper, and from the corner of his eye, he spotted Private. Tears cascaded from his face as they slivered down his already wet cheeks and feathers. He shook and shivered, but there was barely a draft in the room. Skipper felt like he needed to do something. To waddle over to him and tell him everything was ok. Although he couldn't imagine it was. Everything around him fell into a deep black pool of nothingness. And all that remained was him and Private. The only other difference was that he was no longer chained up. He ran up to Private and looked him in the eyes. "Private, what's wrong?" asked Skipper uneasily as Private answered. _

"_It's you Skippah, it's you won't wake up!"_

"_What?" Skipper yelled._

"_Please Skippah, please wake up? Please!" shouted Private for the last time. _

Skippers eyes shot opene to reality as he glared at Private who was holding a candle in his right flipper, and holding a wet towel in the other. His face showed worry and concern.

Skipper was sweaty and panicked as he spoke, "W-what happened?"

"I woke up to the sound of you mumbling in your sleep. And when I went to wake you up, you were burning hot! I figured it was a fever, so I got this towel to put over your forehead, but you wouldn't wake up! So I got scared." Private answered as he softly placed the wet rag on Skipper's head to cool him down.

Skipper sighed. "Thanks Private. And sorry for worrying you." Skipper smiled.

"So, it seemed that you had a nightmare, you look quit shaken up about it. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Private as he sat down next to his leader, handed him a cup of coffee to calm him, and carefully set the candle down a few feet away on the ground.

"Nah, it was nothing really, don't worry about me. Besides, it was a fever dream. No one ever remembers a fever dream." Skipper laughed as he patted Private on the back. "You should probably get some rest, I'll be fine." He smiled calmly. But in reality, Skipper wasn't even close to fine, or calm, he wanted to tell Private about the dream-or nightmare was more like it, but he just couldn't. Besides, it would give Private nightmares as well.

"Alright then…um, Skippah?" Private said.

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked in response.

Private hugged his leader tightly as he spoke again, "Get better soon please, I know you can."

Skipper returned the hug as he spoke, "I will, now get to bed, we're not doing any training or exercises tomorrow, but you should still get some rest, ok?"

"Alright, goodnight Skippah!" said Private as he smiled and jumped back into his own bunk.

"Goodnight, Private." answered Skipper as he placed the mug on the concrete table, and blew out the candle light.

Later on, Private was fast asleep. But Skipper was wide awake, and he felt like he wouldn't be able to sleep, even if it was to save his life. He tossed and turned and sighed. He placed his pillow over his face as he groaned. Unable to sleep, he just shut his eyes and hoped for the best. After a few more hours, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, something was off. Skipper was awoken by an unnerving, uncomfortable, and numbing pain that shot through his right flipper. The place where he had got bitten. A headache rushed passed him, knocking him back a bit. Then, like a sudden bullet going at high speed, a sharp needle-like pain hit his left side.

It knocked the breath right out of him as he tumbled down to the ground. His muscles tightened as he started shaking and jittering violently, he tried calling out to his team, but to no avail, his voice was muffled and unclear like his breathing and eye sight. He tried getting off the floor, but his bandaged flipper became numb just like his side and caused him to collapse once more onto the cold, solid, concrete ground below him. He gasped for breath as he rolled onto his back and tried calming himself by closing his eyes and attempting to regain oxygen.

It must have worked. The headache left, the pain in his flipper ceased, and his muscles relaxed. His breath was returning to normal, but the numbness in his side was still there, and he was sweating like crazy.

He felt that it was best that he skipped his morning coffee. Maybe that was the reason he was so panicked and paranoid. He had been having trouble swallowing it anyways.

Skipper tried to deny it. He tried to block it out. The thought that it was more than the flu was unbearable. But deep down he knew it was true, though he still tried to hide it…

**It's a terrible chapter, I know, I wrote it at 3 am because I couldn't sleep, much like Skipper couldn't. Maybe that's where I got it from? Anyways, I hope you liked it! (even though I didn't) Maybe a review if it was good enough? XD **


	5. Apologies

Skipper had passed out on the floor that morning shortly after the pain had stopped. Rico was the first to wake up and notice his leader lying on the floor unconscious. Kowalski had placed him back in his bunk with Private's help. When Skipper woke up, he once again denied he was sick and tried covering it up, but it was time for him to meet reality and listen to his friends.

"Nonsense, I'm fine!" argued Skipper in a rather harsh tone.

"Skippah, listen to us, please, we're just trying to help!" explained Private sadly.

"Well maybe I don't need your help!" growled Skipper.

Private stopped, unsure of what to do or even say. "…Fine then…I guess I won't help you then!" Private ran out of HQ with a few tears rushing passed his eyes in anger.

"You know, he's just trying to be helpful!" yelled Kowalski.

"Exactly, and I don't need his help!" Skipper yelled in response.

Rico had left the raging atmosphere in search for a calmer one. He didn't like to see his friends fighting like this.

This just left the scientist to deal with Skipper.

"You need our help! Why the hell can't you just accept that?" yelled Kowalski.

"Because I'm not sick you idiot!" Skipper hissed.

"Oh, yeah, I'M the idiot. I see how it is now! I'm the one who invents and repairs things around here and now I'M the idiot?" yelled Kowalski.

"YES! Thank you for proving my point!" shouted Skipper as he flailed his flippers in the air while waving them.

"Well at least I'm not always barking commands all day like some sort of useless bastard." hissed Kowalski under his breath.

Skipper had had enough. He raised his flipper into a sharp and unexpected slap that rained down on Kowalski hard.

A large squawk escaped Kowalski's beak as he fell onto the ground. His cheek was red, and his face burned with tears. He placed his flipper on the mark and then removed it. To his horror it was oozing with blood.

Skipper just stood there in shock. Knowing he had just hit his friend out of pure rage and anger. It was terrible. Guilt was felt in every single inch of him almost immediately, rooting from the center of his gut.

A small ball formed in his throat. He was unable to speak for a moment until he finally gathered the courage to apologize.

"Kowalski, I-" he was cut off by a now furious and whimpering Kowalski.

"YOU'RE SICK! OK? I CHECKED YOUR BLOOD AGAIN AND FOUND OUT THAT IT'S TRUE! YOU HAVE RABIES, SKIPPER!...You're sick…rage is one of the symptoms…but since I'm the idiot how the f*ck should I know…" Kowalski's screams soon turned into soft sobs and whimpers as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"I-I have...rabies…" Skipper's eyes widened into realization. It all made sense now. The headaches, the fever, the inability to swallow, the small seizures, the anger…everything…

"Yes. And we were just trying to help you. I found out yesterday but it was too late. The virus had already began, and by then, it becomes fatal, so I'm sorry." Kowalski covered his face with his flipper as more tears flowed down his blood stained face.

"…No. I'm sorry, Kowalski. I can accept the fact that I'm probably dying but not the fact that I've just purposely hurt one of my best friends…one of my brothers." A tear slid down Skipper's face as he looked down at the ground where it fell.

Kowalski snapped his neck up as soon as he heard those last few words. "Y-you really mean that?" asked Kowalski as he starred into the darker blue eyes of his leader.

"Yes. You're like my family, and that's all you'll ever be." admitted Skipper meaningfully as he looked up again.

"You're my family too, Skipper." Kowalski smiled as he reached his flipper out to give his lead-…brother a handshake. Skipper grinned as well and grabbed Kowalski's flipper, but instead of shaking it, he yanked it pulling Kowalski into a large hug. Although it was very unlikely for Skipper to do this to someone other than Private, Kowalski was grateful and hugged his brother back.

"Don't worry Skipper, I'll do everything a can to help you stay alive." Kowalski said as they both let go. Skipper smiled.

His grin quickly subsided as he remembered what he had said to Private. "Oh my god, I-I have to go apologize to Private!"

"Ok, I think he might have gone to the bell tower. That's where he usually goes when he's upset or sad. And don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you. I'll go get Rico." Kowalski consoled as he jumped out of HQ heading towards the park where Rico would surely be blowing things up.

Skipper slowly headed towards the large bell tower, being careful not to get distracted and waste time talking with the lemurs or Marlene when he should be with Private. As soon as he got there it was no surprise when he spotted Private whimpering at the edge of the platform.

"Private?" Skipper started as he glared at the little curled up penguin that looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Just get the hell away from me!" yelled private as he scooted away.

That little action almost shattered Skippers heart. He felt like an idiot. He had driven the little guy to cursing! How could he ever forgive himself? He was supposed to be a role model! And now look at him.

Skipper sat down next to the shaky penguin as he sighed. "Listen Private, I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to yell." Private just continued to sob in his flippers, not wanting to hear what his 'leader' had to say.

Skipper spoke again when he saw that wasn't working, "I guess I'm just getting agitated because…I have rabies…" Skipper choked out.

"I was just trying to help you…" whimpered Private as he dug his head even further in his flippers.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand, it's one of the symptoms. I would never purposely reject your help…" Skipper admitted. "But now I know that I'm sick, and I need your help most of all..."

"Then I will help you, Skippah!" Private saluted as he threw himself into Skippers ivory feathers for a hug.

"Alright then, let's head back to HQ." said Skipper as he belly slid away to HQ with Private trailing behind him.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked too, but I've been going through an author's worst nightmare, writers block! DX But I'm hoping it'll end once I start chapter six! Wish me luck! :D**


	6. Insomnia and dreams

**It took me forever but here it is, the next chapter for Dying Night! (Next chapter coming out soon!)**

The next day, Kowalski ran a few more blood tests. Private stood by Skipper's side the entire time as usual.

Later that day Skipper tried to get some rest in the HQ as his team began their daily cute routine without him. He tossed and turned and grunted, but still couldn't get any sleep.

"Insomnia is one of the side effects. So is drowsiness, agitation, Headache, fever, hallucinations, and difficulty swallowing." explained Kowalski as he dropped through the hatch with Private and Rico trailing behind him.

"So that's why I can't sleep?" asked Skipper as he crossed his flippers across his chest.

"It would appear so sir. But it's almost time for all of us to sleep." answered Kowalski as he looked at the clock. It read 9:48. It was definitely time for them to sleep.

Rico yawned as he jumped into his bunk and shut his eyes, as did Kowalski. Private stood next to Skippers bunk as he spoke, "Goodnight Skippah!" he smiled as he jumped into his own bunk.

"Goodnight Private." Skipper smiled as he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep…

"S-Skippah?..." a muffled and faded voice sounded in the dark as Skippers eyes shot open. It was Private, and he was shaking like a scared little puppy on a stormy night.

He was a bit annoyed now since it would take him forever to get back to sleep, but he saw fear in Private's eyes and decided it was best to ignore his anger for now.

"What is it Private?" he tried not to sound grumpy but it must have showed somehow. Private backed away a bit before speaking.

"I-I had a terrible dream…o-or nightmare. I-It was about you, a-and you where attached to a bunch of machines and i-in a dark room. A-And I tried to help you but I…but I…but I was too late!" Private covered his face with his flippers.

Skipper's heart sunk as he heard the tiny soldier start whimpering underneath his wings and tremble.

"P-Private…I-It's ok…none of that's ever gonna happen…I swear." Skipper sounded sincere.

Private calmed down a bit with that statement as whimpers turned into small but quick sniffles. Private hugged Skipper tightly. He couldn't take it anymore as he started to cry and sob.

Skipper had never seen him like this before. The only time Private had ever broken down like this was when he was first brought to the zoo and felt a little home sick the first night at the HQ.

Skipper held the smaller penguin under his wing and slowly walked him back to his bunk as they both sat down. "It's ok Private, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Alright?" Skipper smiled as he hugged Private even tighter in his arms.

"Alright…w-well I guess I have to go back to bed now…Goodnight Skippah, and I'm sorry for waking you up." Private whispered as he limped to his own bunk. "Thank you." Private smiled as he jumped into his blankets and slept almost instantaneously after Skipper's talk with him.

He truly was a father to him…

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I tried. Besides, I have like a gazillion other fanfics to complete, guess I bit off more than I can chew! XD But I promise the next chapter will be better! I hope you liked this chapter, more updates coming soon! :)**


	7. Restrained Misery

Skipper awoke the next morning, dazed and confused at the sight that was unraveled to him.

He was out of the HQ. The bright sun shone on his puzzled face as he winced at the blinding light. He heard Kowalski, Rico, and Private in the distance, calling his name out in panic. He couldn't see them, but he recognized their voices clearly.

He yelped as a much taller human figure picked him up from the ground and tucked him under their arm. It was Alice.

As they passed the shadowy parts of the zoo, it enabled him to see somewhat clearly. His vision was still a little hazy though.

The rest of his team where being carried away as well by some other zoo keepers and some men wearing white lab coats.

"_Doctors." _thought Skipper as a sly expression came over his face.

He tried desperately to escape the zoo keepers grip, but every attempt was failed as Alice scolded him and tucked him even tighter under her arm. Skipper mumbled some curse words as they entered the veterinarian's office.

They were greeted by Shawna, the vet's assistant, as she grabbed Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and carefully placed them each into separate cages in the room. Skipper was hastily placed on a hospital bed and tied on with silver chain-like straps attached to the ends of the bed.

A cone was placed over his head as long and sharp needles were quickly and painfully injected into his flesh. Skipper screamed as his twisted position contorted, and caused the fiery burn of the needles to re-inject the searing pain in his spine.

Private closed his eyes and covered his ear holes as tears flowed down his terrified face.

"JUST STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" the small penguin yelled loudly as he glared as the humans surrounding his now restrained leader.

All the doctors heard were loud and fearful squawks. They didn't care much as they continued the procedure.

Kowalski looked on in horror, as did Rico, as their leader was being tortured.

The 'professionals' thought that they were helping him.

They weren't. In fact, they were only making it worse, as every shot weakened Skipper and caused him to stop kicking, and punching…and fighting.

He stopped completely as his body was taken over by a severe numbness.

"Is it safe to leave him here alone? I mean, what if he infects the others, or even escapes?" argued Alice angrily.

"Why, don't worry, Alice! That's why we have the other members of his flock here to test them for rabies as well. Though I doubt they have it. And this was built by top security! Of course he won't escape! Everything will be fine. Besides, in this weak stage, it'd be shocking to even see him eating on his own!" the vet reassured as he and the others stepped out of the room. Shawna turned off the lights and gave a worried glimpse to the penguins who each looked scared and fearful.

She smiled lightly as she carefully removed the duck tape from Skippers beak to make him at least a tad bit comfortable. She then turned the lights off once again and left.

Skipper looked miserable. As did his teammates. Skipper's right flipper dangled on the end of the tight strap that held him down.

He felt something soft, fluffy, and warm grab his flipper and a slight rattling noise. He weakly glimpsed at the ground. It was Private, he had pushed his cage next to the leaders bed and was now holding onto his leader's flipper. Skipper grinned, as did Private.

Of course that was all he could do at this point. If he only was out of that damned cage he could have probably hugged him-or even better, released him and brought him back to HQ so that they could care for him themselves.

But for now…all he could settle for, was holding his leader's flipper until Skipper could get some sleep.

Private couldn't believe it…his dream was coming true…Skipper was dying…


	8. Forever A Family

A few weeks passed by, and Skippers condition only seemed to get worse as he progressed. It had been a week since he had conversed with his team. It had been a week since his last solid meal. It had been a week since he'd last slept in his own bunk. It had been a week since he had hugged Private…a week since he heard his cheery British accent…a week since he had seen him give the slightest smile.

He couldn't take it. It was eating him alive. He just wanted to hug Private. And tell him everything was ok…just like in his dream…

But he couldn't. He was too weak to even drink liquids on his own, how could he possibly escape the latest model of restraining security?"

Just as he came out of deep thought, the vet stepped inside, holding some more pointy needles. Skipper sighed as he looked up at the doctor.

"Sorry little guy, but this might hurt a bit…" started the doctor as he injected the needle into the leaders injured flipper. It burned like nothing he had ever felt before. Even after years of training and sustaining battle scars from his deadliest enemies, this was too much.

He couldn't take the pain any longer as he squawked and caused the vet to flinch and fall back, knocking the bed over to its side.

Skipper tumbled off the bed as it flipped over and slammed him into the wall forcefully. Making Him gasp and wince as he struggled to get back up. But it was no use, after a whole week of not moving from that one uncomfortable spot, and after his small weak body had just gotten knocked into a cement wall, he couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

He coughed and gasped as he fell onto the floor again, completely out of breath from trying to get up.

The noises and racket caused Private to awaken in his cage as he glared at both the doctor, and Skipper, who where both on the floor and trying to get up.

Private gasped as he pressed himself against the bars of his cage. He reached his flipper out, trying to help his leader back up. "Skippah!"

Skipper was about to grab on, but the doctor seemed to have recovered from his earlier fall and noticed as he got up and yanked Skipper out of Private's reach, placing him in an even larger cage.

"What am I going to do to keep you in there?" the doctor pondered as his glare switched to a now whimpering and cowering Private who was covering his face with his flippers once again.

"_They did just seem to have some sort of connection with each other, maybe father son? Ah, What the heck." _The vet thought to himself as he slowly took Private out of his cage and placed him into Skipper's.

Private immediately began sobbing as he hugged his leader.

A single tear slid down the broken leaders face as he held the tiny sobbing penguin in his arms for the first time in days…

"S-Skippah?..." Private chocked out under sobs.

"What is it Private?..." responded Skipper weakly as they both continued to hug.

"I-I Want to go home!" Private cried as he snuggled even deeper into Skipper's chest feathers.

"I know Private. We all just have to stay strong…o-ok?..." Skipper trembled with tears as he let go and wiped them away.

"Ok Skippah…" Private responded as he huddled close to Skipper and placed a wing around his shoulder.

Just seeing this scene was enough to bring tears to the doctor's eyes and tug at his heart strings. He then looked to Kowalski and Rico, they were also crying and holding each other by pressing themselves up against the bars of their cages, just as they had seen Private do before.

After all the years of working with animals, all the rabies cases he had seen, he truly felt bad for this unfortunate flock as he opened up Kowalski's cage, and dumped him into Rico's as they both fully embraced each other.

From now on, they would be together in those cages. But they would forever be a family…


	9. Thump, Thump, Thump

It was night time in the central park zoo, and all animals were getting ready to fall asleep.

Skipper glared out the window from the bars of his grey cage. The moonlight shone on his ivory feathers and glistened on his ocean blue eyes as he sighed. Private had fallen asleep in the farthest corner of their cage a few hours before.

Skipper tried to stay strong for Private. But it was hard. He knew he would just worry Private, and at this point, he didn't know how much the little penguin could take.

He looked to the ground as he sighed once more.

"Skippah, are you alright?" asked Private as he rubbed his eyes numbly.

A bit startled that Private had awoken, he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Well, ok then…" Private turned around and continued to sleep until they heard footsteps coming from the other room and heading towards theirs.

Private sat up as Skipper pulled him behind his back, hiding him from harms eyes. "Those damn doctors." Skipper mumbled under his breath, still pressing Private's flippers around his waist with his own wings.

Private just whimpered as he glared at the door.

The vet entered the room carrying a bottle of pills with a wide, almost suspicious smile on his face.

The man opened the cage door and spoke, "Don't worry little one, after last time, no more needles, just the simple IV's that we put in your arm. From now on, you will be taking your medication in pill form." The doctor smiled as he starred at the two penguins in the cage.

Skipper looked at Private as awaited for a response.

"It's better than the needles." Private grinned as he shook his head in conformation.

Skipper sighed as he stepped towards the vet uneasily. The vet carefully placed the pill near Skippers beak.

Skipper rolled his eyes as he snatched the pill away with his flipper and gulped it down with a wince. The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Ok, I know I'm sick but does he really have to try to feed me?" Skipper chuckled as he looked at Private.

Skipper noticed Private had started to sob in the corner. "Private?..."

"I-I had that dream again…" Private responded as he clung onto his leader.

"It's alright Private…I'm not leaving you yet soldier…" Skipper smiled as he hugged him tightly.

Private started to whimper as he clutched onto Skippers chest feathers.

"There, there…It's gonna be ok now…you should get some rest…we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Skipper said in a consoling yet reassuring voice as he gently stroked Private's back.

"B-But what if I have the dream again?" Private asked shakily as he held onto his leader.

Skipper sighed as he sat down next to Private, still embracing him.

Skipper lay down with Private resting his head on his stomach. "Listen…" said Skipper as he pressed Privates head closer to his heart.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Private enjoyed the rhythm…the sound…the beat, as he listened closely to it. It was like a melody. A soothing lullaby. One that calmed him with every thump_._

"It's your heart, Skippah…" Private smiled as he glared at his leader.

"Exactly. And as long as I'm close to you, and remain in your heart. I will ALWAYS be with you. Even in death. Because deep down, you're more than my comrade…you're my son…and right now…I'm here…and I'm not leaving just yet…" Skipper smiled as he held the small hiccupping penguin even tighter in his wings.

"Thank you Skip-…dad." Private smiled as he snuggled into Skippers side and closed his eyes for a peaceful nights rest.

For the first night in months, Private was finally at peace in his dreams. Safe from harm's way in Skippers arms. He could finally get some rest knowing that his leader was with him.

All he could hear now were the soft yet soothing sounds of Skipper's heart beat.

_Thump, thump…thump, thump…thump, thump…_


	10. Tears, Rips, and Cuts

Private woke up the next morning, still in his father's embrace from the night before.

_Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…_

Skipper's heart beat was slower. This sent Private into a slight panic as he attempted to awaken the soundly sleeping leader by shaking him slightly by the shoulder.

"…w-what happened?..." responded the leader weakly as he rubbed his eyes. His voice was muffled and dry as he coughed and turned his head away.

"Skippah, are you alright?" asked Private with concern as he glared at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, just a little cough, that's all. It's nothing big, so don't worry, Private." Skipper put on a slight smile before a massive cough attack shook his body, forcing him to gasp and wheeze as he desperately attempted to regain his breath.

"Skippah!" Private yelped as he tried to help his leader up.

"Y-Your heart beat! I-It's slower…" Private looked sadly to the older penguin, knowing he was dying…

"Private, I'm not dying now…you can count on that soldier." Skipper said after recovering from his earlier cough.

Private smiled, but his frown quickly reappeared. Much to his dislike, the vet had invited himself in while carrying two large and different needles in his hands.

"Hello there again penguins." the doctor spoke, sounding a bit serious this time as he opened the cage.

"Like I said yesterday, only the IV's will be inserted into your flipper." the vet carefully jabbed the needle into Skippers wing.

The pain wasn't as bad as he just flinched and sighed, still eyeing the other needle in his hand.

It wasn't an IV.

The doctor noticed Skippers death glare and explained the needle.

"This is just a small vaccine for the little one, so he won't get rabies as well." the vet reassured as his glare switched to Private, who was one again forced behind Skippers back as he got into attack position.

"You, are not getting ANYWHERE near him with that needle." Skipper threatened in a low squawk that was akin to a growl.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." reasoned the doctor as he tried to grab onto Private and pull him out of the cage.

And that very moment, all hell broke loose as Skipper's paternal extinct caused him to freak out as multiple death calls and squawks echoed through the walls of the room, awaking both Rico and Kowalski as they jumped in fright.

As did Private. He had never seen Skipper in such rage and anger before…it quite frankly scared him.

He backed away to the farthest part of their cage with tears streaming down his face.

Blood splattered on his cheeks as Skipper tried to lunge at the vet, breaking the IV cord and drawing red liquid, making it drip rapidly from his gauze covered flipper.

The doctor could only watch on in terror as the vicious penguin retracted the claws of his talons and went sharply for his face.

All that was seen by the vet was flashes of maroon and deep puncture wounds as his face enveloped by agonizing pain. Feathers flew, and tempers flared as Skipper continued to tear, rip, cut, and scratch at his helpless victim. He considered him a threat, a predator, for trying to hurt Private.

"SKIPPAH! PLEASE, JUST STOP! HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT US! IN FACT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HURTING HIM! PLEASE…STOP." Private cried between sobs as more tears flooded his blood stained face.

Skipper just stood there, on top of the bawling and blood covered vet, who was staring the leader with a now terrified and frightened expression on his face.

Skipper than gazed upon his teammates, who no longer saw a faithful and well known leader, but a terrifying and vicious bird who now had both his, and the vets blood, sprayed across both flippers.

Skipper shook as he saw what he had done to the innocent doctor.

'_What have I done?…'_ Skipper asked himself as Alice barged in…


	11. Comfort When Most Needed

Skipper sat in the small crate he had been confined in after viciously attacking the vet. He knew what he had done was wrong. And he knew Private was ashamed of him.

What he didn't know was that Private was actually afraid of him. He had never seen him in such rage and anger before. He didn't know what to think of his leader anymore.

Alice was the one to come in and deliver Skipper's IV's and medicine from that day on.

Skipper felt horrible. Both physically and mentally. He also felt guilty. Like the time he had slapped Kowalski. And the time he had told Private he didn't want his help.

Now Private was again separated from him in another cage. They both had never felt so alone.

Skipper longed to see Private again. But Private was hesitant to even speak to his leader.

A tear slid down Skipper's feathered cheek as he sighed.

Rico bumped the cage next to him which contained a whimpering Private, causing the younger penguin to look up, with tears staining his face.

"S'alright." Rico consoled as he placed his flipper on the youths shoulder.

Private smiled weakly before he hugged Rico against the bars of his cage.

Rico hugged the private back as Kowalski joined in. Huddled together they were safe. But without Skipper, they were falling apart.

Then came the question they hadn't dared ask themselves before. _"What would happen when Skipper was gone?"_

Each of their eyes widened as they thought about it.

They each glanced to Skipper's cage, where Skipper was sleeping soundly.

"We're his teammates…we're supposed to be with him…" Kowalski said sadly as he looked to the ground.

"No…we're more than his teammates…we're his family!" exclaimed Private as he looked at his leader once more. "And you're right! We should be with him!"

The penguins each smiled as they high-fived each other.

They stopped as they heard Skipper stir in his cage, obviously in distress. He mumbled and turned around. Kicked and twisted. They had to get there fast.

"Let's go!" Private pushed his cage until he reached his leaders side. But the cage was too far up, and he couldn't reach.

"Hold on." Rico whispered. With Kowalski's help, he lifted Private's cage over theirs so he could comfort Skipper.

Private looked down to his teammates bellow before even looking at the leader. Kowalski smiled as he shook his head and whispered, "You're all he needs to find comfort."

"I'm scared…" Private looked sadly to the side as a tear formed in his eye.

Kowalski frowned as he spoke softly, "He needs you Private, besides, he was just trying to protect you. It's paternal instincts."

And with that, Private got on his tiptoes as he reached out to his leader. Skipper was still tossing and turning. He stopped and relaxed once Private started to lightly stroke his injured side in a soothing motion.

All fear was leaving Private's mind as he petted his leader.

Comforting him was all that mattered now…


	12. Not Much Time Left

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lateness and bad quality of this chapter, I couldn't really think of how to start it but here it is, and *SPOILER ALERT* I put in a cliff hanger *END OF SPOILER* but I'm already starting on the next chapter, so, don't worry, I just hope it's better than this chapter, enjoy! :)**

Private attempted to wake his leader as nudged him slightly. Not wanting to wake him up too roughly.

Something was wrong. The leader wouldn't wake up. Private checked his heart beat. It had gotten slower.

_Thump…thump…thump…thump_

He placed his flipper over his leader's forehead. He almost immediately had to take it off. He was burning!

"Kowalski!" Private squealed. he looked to him with pure fear in his eyes, not being able to speak.

Kowalski looked puzzled before finally realizing what might have been happening. His eyes widened, as did Rico's.

They quickly switched positions, leaving Kowalski and Rico on the top, and having Private below them.

Kowalski glared into the cage. He felt Skippers pulse. He gasped. "H-His pulse is irregular! Quickly, Rico, get us down."

And without any warning, Rico kicked the bars and was sent tumbling in the cage, ever so often bumping into Kowalski painfully.

"Um…Rico…when I said quickly, painlessly would've worked as well!" Kowalski mumbled to his comrade, looking annoyed. Rico smirked.

"Ok, now, on the count of three, we all yell, at least loud enough for the humans to hear us. They'll know what to do."

"Wait, but aren't you going to help Skippah?" Private asked, afraid of what the doctors would do.

"I would, but I'm trapped in this cage, so I can't." explained Kowalski. "Alright…everyone ready?" he asked as he glanced at both Rico and Private.

They shook their heads as they each took in a large breath before squawking as loud as their lungs would allow.

It worked. Within minutes of yelling, Alice and Shawna came barging through the door, both looking slightly agitated.

Private pointed to his leader's cage frantically waving his flipper.

Shawna walked up to the cage and touched Skippers fore head just like Private had done.

"Ow! He's burning up!" cried Shawna.

"Then help him." Alice mumbled before leaving the room.

"Um…I know!" Shawna grabbed a wet towel and placed it over Skipper's body. She placed a smaller rag on his head as she checked his pulse.

"Oh…he doesn't have much time left." She whispered sadly.

Private's eyes widened as he yelled, "WHAT?" Rico and Kowalski both glared at each other. They both had pure shock written all over their faces.

"He's not responding to the medication…it's just as if he's…given up…that one thing that kept him stable was ripped away…" her expression saddened as she looked to the ground, softly petting the dying penguin in its cage.

All of the sudden, the heart monitor Skipper had been attached too began to quicken. It sped up until you couldn't even imagine how many thumps his heart made per second!

His chest pumped up and down, he began gasping and wheezing and sweating.

_!..._

_**To be continued… **_


	13. Last Breath

**My Face. It's leaking with tears…I didn't want to write this…it was too sad…but I had to…*sniff*…e-enjoy. TT_TT **

**Story: You do know you have to end me soon…right? .**

**Me: *hanging onto table with tissues around me crying* I DON'T WANNA! D'X**

"Oh my gosh, I-It's time! I've got to go get the doctor! I-I'll be right back! J-Just hang on!" Shawna ran out of the door and took off as fast as a bullet, speeding through the hall ways and bumping into carts as she raced against time.

"W-What! I-It's time already! NO!" a tear slipped past Private's eye as he looked on while his leader died.

Each of the penguins had sheer panic written across their beaks as they watched the frightened vet burst into the room, with needles, pills, and another device which they couldn't quit name.

Shawna was right beside him, she carried respirator in her hands. She placed it over Skipper's pale beak and pumped air into his weak body. It wouldn't work for long. He was quickly fading.

The doctor painfully stuck the needle into the leader's chest, waking the leader up, causing him to shriek.

Tears streamed passed Private's eyes, not wanting to end. He shook the cage bars and squawked. Wanting to be with his leader. With his father. Wanting to be there before he died.

The doctor took no care what so ever in stuffing the pill down the penguin's throat. Skipper gagged and chocked on it as a tear slid down his already stained face.

The doctor wanted to be gentle, but he just couldn't. He was trying to beat the very clock!

As the minutes went by, the Doctor diagnosed only ten more minutes until death.

Skipper say in the crate, body bruised the respirator still on his beak as he twitched. His eyes were closed. As if he hadn't noticed what had been going on.

Shawna looked to the young penguin across the room, who was sobbing uncontrollably into his wings as he shivered with sadness.

She walked up to Private and opened his cage. She took him in her arms carefully and placed him in Skippers.

He immediately took to Skippers side and hugged him tightly, now crying to his broken hearts content.

He didn't know which tears he was crying. Was he crying because Skipper was leaving him…or was he crying because he knew Skipper was going to a better place?

He felt a flipper stroke his back as he looked to his leader, tears still dripping from his cheek to Skippers battered and wounded chest feathers.

His feathers were no longer ivory, but a dull and lifeless dark grey.

Private hugged Skipper even tighter as he spoke, "G-Goodbye Skippah…forever! You'll always be my father! No matter what I promise!" he sobbed.

"Private…before I go…I just want you to know…I won't always be gone…you'll see me again…" Skipper spoke weakly, Private almost couldn't hear him.

"R-Really…where?" Private sniffled and whimpered.

"Sometimes maybe in your dreams…and sometimes in your thoughts…but I'll especially be in your heart. And you'll be in mine too…I promise. Death happens. It's normal. Sure, it may be sad but you'll get over it, I'll always watch over you and the team. So you'll never be alone."

Private snuggled into his leader's side. Trying to make the best out of the last minutes Skipper had on earth.

"T-tell Kowalski, and Rico that I love them. And that they've been like true brothers to me."

Private numbly shook his head in conformation. Not wanting to speak.

Skipper coughed several times before speaking in the most hushed tone imaginable. Barley audible.

"P-Private…I'll never forget you, I-I'm sorry I broke my promise…please…forgive me…s-son…I love you." Skipper gave a weak and final smile as he closed his eyes.

Private held onto his leader, still in a strong embrace. "I forgive you Dad….goodnight…forever…"

_Thump…thump….thump…..thump…_

Skipper's heart gave out as it stopped beating…his grip on Private loosened as he took his last and final breath…and he was gone.

Private couldn't think of anything else to say…he didn't cry any longer…he was dried out. He knew it wouldn't bring his leader back…so what use was it at that point…

He just lay there…under his lifeless leaders wing. Afraid to move. Afraid of his own fears.

He knew that he would no longer be able to speak to the penguin any longer. He wouldn't see him smile anymore. He knew he would never wake up. He knew that…he was gone…

He just lay there, under his wing. He shut his eyes…and fell asleep…next to his father…for the last time…

_End_


End file.
